


closer, but never enough

by midnightoddity



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, okay lots of it, theres some pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightoddity/pseuds/midnightoddity
Summary: His charge goes missing, and Vexx is freaking out.
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Traveler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	closer, but never enough

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece with my traveler, Aryn, and Vexx. I may have taken some liberties with canon, but I was in a Vexx mood so here we are. 
> 
> For Phoebe and River, who saw it first <3

Vexx hurries down the passageway, cursing under his breath. 

The day had started out ordinarily enough. He had woken up and headed straight to Aryn’s quarters to relieve the guard on duty. She’s usually an early riser, though due to years of decorum and routine more than anything else. Still, it’s strange when she doesn’t emerge from her room the moment he arrives. They’d spent so long together they had each other’s routine down to a science. 

Vexx wonders if she’s sleeping in, though its uncharacteristic of her. He decides to wait. 

That resolve lasts for about five minutes before he gives in and flags down of one of the palace servants to enter her room to check. As worried as he is, it wouldn’t do for a member of the Royal Guard to barge into her room like that. There are enough whispers about their relationship as it is, and Vexx doesn’t want to add fuel to the fire. 

When the servant returns and tells him, somewhat timidly, that Aryn is gone, Vexx has to clamp down a sudden surge of worry at her words. He manages to school his expression into a calm he does not feel, offering her a curt nod of thanks before he turns and strides down the corridor, his mind running through what to do. There’s a hidden passage in Aryn’s room, once she sometimes used to sneak past the guards at night, and Vexx knows where it leads to. He’ll start searching for her there.

Even with a plan in mind, worry gnaws at his heart the whole way. He doesn’t think she would have left the palace without him, but the alternative—that someone had _taken_ her from her room—scares him even more. He barely notices who he passes as he weaves down the corridors towards his destination, filled with single-minded resolve as he makes his way towards the passageway hidden behind a heavy, dull-coloured tapestry. 

Yanking it aside, he lets the light from the corridor spill into the hidden passage, sharp eyes scanning the gloom for the princess.

She’s not there.

_Shit_. Frustrated, Vexx runs his hands through his hair, wondering what the hell he was going to do next. He hopes she’d simply snuck out, but what if someone had taken her, and—

“Boo.”

Vexx curses, staggering as someone launches themselves at him, the sudden weight catching him off guard. It takes all his instinct to not throw them off first and ask questions later. Somehow, he manages to regain his balance, though he ends up stumbling into the hidden passageway, the tapestry falling shut behind them with a heavy whoosh. His assailant laughs as he braces himself against the wall, her voice familiar and breathy against his ear, and the penny drops.

“Aryn?” He asks, twisting around to look at where she’s wrapped herself around his back. 

“Vexx,” she greets, resting her chin on his shoulder, her voice laced with mirth. It’s too dark for him to see her properly, but he knows that voice anywhere.

Relief seizes him, so strong he nearly sags to the ground with the both of them, but he manages not to. “What were you thinking?” He huffs, though without any real heat, more relieved that she is safe than anything else. “You scared the hell out of me.”

To his chagrin, Aryn just laughs at him again, the sound warming up the cold stone that closes in around them. “I’m sorry,” she snickers, though she doesn’t sound the least bit apologetic. 

Gently, Vexx moves to unwrap her hands from around his neck, and Aryn drops obligingly to her feet. He keeps his hands gripped around her wrists though, tugging her closer before wrapping his arms around her waist. “Seriously, Aryn,” he says, his voice quiet. “I was worried.”

The last remnants of humour vanishes from Aryn’s face, and her face softens. “That wasn’t my intention. I…I didn’t mean to worry you.”

He rolls his eyes. “You expect me to find you missing from your bedroom and _not worry_?”

She shrugs. “I don’t know. Seemed like a harmless prank at the time.” She sighs, reaching up to graze the back of her hand against Vexx’s neck. “I’m sorry, Vexx. Really. I won’t do it again.” Her voice is completely sincere.

Vexx’s shoulders relax for the first time the whole morning. He can’t help but lean into her touch too, shuddering slightly when her hand brushes against his scars. “Good.”

They stay like that for awhile, revelling in quiet, where it’s safe to just _be_ themselves here. The palace walls have always hidden more than just these passageways, and Vexx knows his and Aryn’s relationship was just one of many similar ones. His gaze falls to Aryn’s lips, so close to his—or close enough as it can be, with the difference in their heights. 

It would be so easy to kiss her, even though he _shouldn’t._

He hears her inhale, and when his eyes flick up to meet hers, he knows she’s thinking the same thing. 

“Vexx,” she breathes, her hand going around his neck to pull him closer. 

Whatever resolve he had—not that were much to begin with—withers away, and he moves forward to meet her halfway.

The sound of loud, heavy footsteps echoes from outside, and the sudden noise cause them to spring apart. Vexx blinks and frowns, the absence of Aryn’s warmth against him leaving him bereft. He exhales, frustration and longing welling in him from the interruption. The moment may be broken, but the want is still there. Stronger than before, even, no thanks to their interrupted kiss. 

Like always, he tries to quash it. 

Like always, he’s not sure if he’s successful. 

Across him, Aryn looks at him and then glances away, something melancholic crossing her face, and Vexx feels his heart ache.

“We better go before you’re missed,” he says quietly. “ _Princess._ ”

The use of her title seem to cause an invisible barrier to spring forth between the both of them. She stiffens but nods. 

“I’ll head back to my room from here,” she tells him without meeting his eye, gesturing to the rest of the passage behind them. “You’ll meet me outside my room… _Lieutenant Serif_.”

Vexx holds back a wince. He gives a dutiful nod, waiting until Aryn has disappeared down the passageway before he turns and slips out from behind the tapestry. 

It’s a song and dance they are both familiar with at this point, and he’s not sure how long either of them can keep this up before one of them cracks. 


End file.
